Hawaii
Hawaii is a colonial power situated in the pacific ocean. Hawaii posses colonies along the coast of Alaska, and all of the polynesian islands. They are the only North American Nation to contact any other overseas communities. Culture Hawaiian culture revolves around physically growing the Hawaiian islands to match the population growth. Colonies were set up in Alaska to gather the resources required to build houses, supply the Navy, and feed the populace. Hawaiian culture is traditionally maritime, relying on their Navy to accomplish most tasks. Hawaiian people experience a much higher quality of life than the rest of the world. History Being largely unaffected by the zombie plague that devastated the rest of the world, instead of being launched backwards technologically, Hawaii continued to innovate. Post U.S. collapse When it became clear that the undead would consume the world, the U.S. Navy was ordered to return to Hawaii from all over the world. Although many ships didn't make it, a good majority of the fleet arrived intact. All continental ties were cut, and Hawaii became completely isolated. The Year of Anarchy Once the populace was informed that the mainland was overrun and they would likely never be able to visit or return, waves of riots and panic began all accross the islands which would last for nearly a year. The remaining U.S. military that was called back to Hawaii declared martial law until the riots ceased. During the riots nearly 500 people died, often from harsh treatment from the Military. The Era of Expansion Following the Year of Anarchy, a civilian government was elected under the ne Hawaiian flag. The United States was no more. A new constitution, which borrowed heavily from bothe the state and U.S. constitution, was drafted to govern the new Nation. The fleet set out to make contact with the mainland, if possible, and to search for a source of raw materials. They completed both objectives. A division of Hawaiian marines made landfall on April 15th, 2016 near the city of Vancouver. They made contact with a group of survivors holding out in a small village right outside of the city. The survivors pleaded the Marines to take them back to Hawaii, in exchange for maps and a guide to the surrounding area. The Marines accepted the trade, marking the first diplomatic interaction between Hawaii and the future nation of West Columbia. The next year the first Hawaiian colony was established on Vancouver Island. The Island was locked down, a few houses were built, and a logging camp was established. Eventually colonies would be established all along the southern coast of Alaska, all of the West Columbian Islands, and almost all of the Pacific Islands. Modern Hawaii Over the years the population of Hawaii has nearly tripled, and as a result every Hawaiian island has become a shore to shore urban metropolis. Hawaii maintains diplomatic ties with West Columbia as well as The Pacific Republic. They have Come out in support of the Republic of Michigania , as well as condemned the actions of the Confederate Survivalist States , and The Mormon Kingdom, although they have not promised action against them. Military Hawaii maintains the largest, and most modern, military in the world. Military is almost entirely ocean based. Hawaii's Navy is nearly the size of pre-Apocalypse U.S. All of Hawaii's ground forces are Hawaiian Marines, which are generally deployed via ocean landings. Hawaiian grunts carry standard issue H-45 Assault Rifles, and Ku-99 Handguns. The Hawaiian airforce is mostly made up of U.S. F-22 Jet fighters. The exact number is unknown. Category:Nation Category:Colonial Power